The Bitter Era
by TheRealSomeone akaSomeone
Summary: At the time of pirates, Cats are the dominate species enslaving Dogs. In clash of law and the lawless, there are those who fight for Order, Freedom, and Chaos. A forbidden love causes one Cat to question what is wrong and right. Rated T for Violence and Language(NO SEXUAL THEMES). Updates will come as I write them. Feel free to PM me.
1. Credits

I don't own all of these characters

There are either borrowed or Inspired by characters from Bittersweet Candy Bowl by Veronica Vera

Also forgive me, but there is a lot of OC in this story.

**Authors Notes:**

-_Italics are flashbacks or reading_

-If I am sick, on vacation, running late with updates, Or have work/school. This is the page to check, because most of my Authors Notes will be here.

-If you could review my Fanficition so I kind of you how you(the readers) feel about that would be appreciated. So I know whether or not to keep going or to scrape this and delete it. Also where I am stand I guess...

-Writing reviews greatly helps me, it helps me to improve, but also it helps motivate me.


	2. Chapter 1

"I hear two hundred; do I hear a two fifty?" A man held up a small sign. "I hear two fifty do I hear a three?" A man in the back raised a small sign. "I hear three do I hear a three fifty? Come on three fifty? Can I get a three fifty? No? Going once, twice, SOLD!" The auctioneer banged the gavel. The female canine was led of stage by a chain around her neck. She was brought to a table where the man who bought paid the three hundred, officially making her his. She was led out now by her new owner. She looked back over her shoulder seeing her brother being led on to the stage. Her chain was yanked, so she increased her pace. She didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to her brother. She saw a two wearing naval uniforms. She figured they were there to make sure something bad happened, well to the cats.

The orange furred cat pushed his way into the bar. He walked proudly to the stools. He took a seat ordering a bottle of beer. He was one of the two making sure the auction went smoothly. He had just gotten off duty. He loved working at slave auctions, it was an easy job. He had just got his pay for the week. Due to his overtime at the auction he had a big bonus. He elbowed the guy next to him ready to brag about his pay. He stood off his stool seeing it was dog. A dog in a naval uniform. "What the fuck?! What is some flea-ridded mut wearing a uniform?!" The whole bar turned to look at the dog now standing in front of the cat. "Looks like we got an escaped slave!" he said drawing his sword. The dog a good foot and half taller punched him knocking the sword out of the cat's hand and making the cat land of his ass. He got a better look at the dog. He was Jack Russell Terrier, easily seven foot. The cat noticed the dog had a bad left eye. It wasn't white with a pupil but a light brownish. The dog grabbed him by the collier. "Someone do something!" the cat yelled. He saw the other cats were back to drinking and talking ignoring the scene. The dog raised his fist to pound the cat.

"Put him down Alex" a female voice said. Everyone turned, the orange cat turning his neck. A female khao manee, about five foot, in a naval uniform, with several medals and ribbons, walked in. The dog let the orange cat drop.

"Oh god! Lucy!" the orange cat scrabbled to his feet trying to making himself look presentable.

"Private what are you going trying to cause a fight?" Lucy asked calmly.

"It's Paulo" he held out his hand. "I was dealing with—"

"Silence!" Lucy barked causing Paulo to stand at attention. "That is Commodore to you PRIVATE! You should know better than to start a fight with an outranking officer!"

"Wait this mutt is a naval officer?" Paulo asked.

"That's Captain Alex, my right hand man." Lucy explained.

"Oh shit…" Paulo gulped. He was new to this area. More importantly he managed to piss off two officers that outranked him. He had spotted Lucy earlier. Being the young lad he is he wanted to make her his, but now he has learned he had his work cut off for him.

"I heard you will be serving aboard the Shepard."

"That is correct ma'am." Paulo said still sweating.

"You had better shape up if you want to remain aboard MY ship" Lucy said getting in his face.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Any questions?"

"Just one… if I may"

"I am listening."

"I thought dogs were slaves."

"That's a statement, private."

"Uh I mean—"

"I understand, for every rule there is an exception. He is that exception."

A korat purred as he rubbed his face against his wife's neck. There were in bed snuggling. Her tail wagged as they held each other. A cat and a dog as husband and wife, but not officially. Dogs are slaves and forbidden to marry or be citizens. They have to keep their marriage a secret as well as the fact she is living with him. They had been married for years. It has been tough, but they believe it has been worth it. "I have to leave for work now honey" the cat said getting up.

"Do you really have to go now?" she whined.

"Yes, Sarah, I do have to go." the cat said as he got dressed.

"Work hard" she said.

"I will" he said as he kissed her goodbye. "I love you."

"I love you too Michael."


	3. Chapter 2

Michael wiped the sweat off his brow as he looked up. He saw three naval officers, a Khao Manee, a black cat, and Jack Russell Terrier. He watched as the Khao Manee knocked on the door. An older cat answered the door. Michael couldn't hear, but he could see they were talking. He also jumped as the black cat shoved the older cat out of the way slamming the door open. The Khao Manee and black cat ran into the building. He stared in a shock as a dog jumped out a window from the second story. The Jack Russell turned running after the dog. The Jack Russell tackled the dog the pinning it to the ground. The older cat was escorted by the black cat. The older cat was in handcuffs. A crowd was gathering around. The Jack Russell tied the dog's wrists. It wasn't uncommon to see cats arrested for housing escaped or unregistered dogs. Michael had never seen it happen before.

"You bastard! How could you betray your kind?!" Michael could barely make out what the dog was saying. He watched as the Jack Russell pulled the dog to its feet. There was a high price to pay for housing dogs like that. Some face high fees or even life in prison. Michael imagined what would happen if they showed up at his house. He watched as the Khao Manne walked over to his area. The Khao Maneed addressed all the workers.

"If any of you have seen or know about illegal dog housing you be sure to tell us." She stated. She waited then turned to rejoin the other two. The dog was thrown to ground. A male cat walked through the crowd. The black cat handed him a whip. Michael closed his eyes hearing the cries of pain. He heard it stop he opened his eyes seeing the dog handed over to the cat that had whipped the dog. Michael guessed that dog belonged to the cat.

Michael opened the door to his house. He closed the door behind him. He walked up stairs. He gave his call "mewo mewo" He waited then saw his wife come around the corner. She greeted him with a hug. He hugged her back. He told her about what happened. He held her tight. She gave his back a little squeeze. He also jumped. She giggled. He smirked as he grabbed her and carried her to their bed.

KNOCK KNOCK. Michael opened his eyes. He saw it was dark out. He heard the knock again. He shook his wife waking her and signal to hide as he ran downstairs. He slammed head first into the door since he was running so fast. He shook his head and opened the door. He saw the three naval officers from before. "Sorry to wake you sir." The Khao Manee said. "But he heard there was an illegal dog in this area. Have you heard about it?"

"Yeah I have, I was wondering if you guys were going to do something about it." Michael said.

"You wouldn't might if we took a look in your house?" the Khao Manee asked.

"No go ahead." He said opening the door. The three entered, and Michael closed the door. They began to search his home. After checking the downstairs they went upstairs. Michael said a silent pray as they enter his bedroom.

"I heard complaints for the neighbors about a lot of noise at night." The black cat said as Alex lifted the mattress.

"What kind of noise?" Michael asked.

"Lots of rocking. Some reported hearing moaning." He explained as he searched the closet.

"Oh!"

"You're single aren't you sir?" the Khao Manee asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"Neighbors said you have never invited anyone into your home, yet they hear these noises."

"I see."

"Sir you don't own a slave do you?"

"Wha?"

"Sir there is no shame in having sex with a slave, which is one of their purposes"

"No… it's rather shameful."

"You are having sexual intercourse with an illegal dog?" the Khao Manee asked. Michael tried to hide the fact he was sweating. "You don't look like someone who would."

"I am pleasuring myself… that is what the noise is."

"I see, with your"

"Yes" Michael said trying to sound ashamed.

"Well, what a man does in his own house, as long as it doesn't break the law, is his business. I am asking you on behave of your neighbors to keep the noise to a minimum."

"Yes ma'am"

"Well I wish you a good day." She said turning the black cat following.

"Hold up Commodore!" all three turned. The Jack Russell said from the bathroom. "This room smells of dog, and it's fresh!"

"I see" the Khao Manee said.

"SHIT!" Michael screamed in his head.

"Well, sir. This is your time to come clean. Are you housing a dog in your home?" the Khao Manee asked.

"No ma'am. You may search my house again if you want, but you will NOT find a flithly MUTT! !" Michael said now yelling. He saw as the Jack Russell whispered into the Khao Manee's ear. The Khao Manee nodded.

"Well sir, we have just searched your home, no sense in doing it again. We will be keeping an eye out though." She said as she left the room followed by the black cat and the Jack Russell.

Later that morning Michael was busy at work. He saw the Khan Manee and Jack Russell from earlier talking with his boss. He went back to work. "Michael!" he heard his boss's voice. He looked up the three of them were standing in front of him. "They have asked for your services."

"Oh"

"You will go with them to Port Townsin, you understand?"

"Yes Sir!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Those wondering if Alex is an OC. Alex is actually based off my first dog I ever had. I might post a picture of him on my account.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: **Christ! The grammar and proofreading mistakes that were in this chapter were f'ing pathetic! I reread it and clean it up. This should be actually readable

* * *

"You will be gone for few a days. So grab anything you will need, food and water will be supplied." The Khao Manee explained as she Michael, and the Jack Russell walked to Michael's house. The Khao Manee was leading the way. They were going a different way than what Michael normally takes. They walked into an alley. Michael knew this was bad. Without warning the Jack Russell grabbed Michael slamming him against the wall so his chest was against the wall. "We know you are housing a dog." The Khao Manee spat.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Michael yelled trying not to fall to his knees due to the impact to the wall.

"You know lying to a naval officer is a high crime, housing a dog and lying about it is even higher! You're looking at life in prison right now!"

"Officers attacking me on false accusations and without any proof. You should be the ones with life in prison!"

"Did you know the dog was pregnant?" the Jack Russell said causing Michael to freeze. "The scent of dog was very strong.

"That explains all the noise now." The Khao Manee said.

"Even IF I were having sex with a dog, she couldn't get pregnant from me!" Michael spat. The same black cat from earlier came running up to the group.

"I found the secret area where she was hidden. The scent was strong in the air, but she was nowhere to be seen, neither of them. We are scanning the area as we speak." He reported.

"What?"

"It seems your lover was hiding a child from you." The Khao Manee mocked. "How old did you say she was Alex?"

"At least four."

"Cats and dogs can't breed! There is your proof! I didn't know I had to dogs living in my house!" Michael said.

"Alex let him go." The Khao Manee said. The Jack Russell, who Michael just learned was named Alex, let him go.

"I will sue you for this! You fucken hear me!" Michael spat.

"You had living in your home; you have no grounds to come attack us."

"But I was unaware!"

"You think a judge and a jury will believe you?" the Khao Manee pointed out. "You should be thankful we let you go." She said as the two cats and Alex left, leaving Michael alone. He walked home. He saw a crowd moving towards the center of town. He decided it was best to blend in and go with them. The crowd arrived at the center of town. On the wooden stage stood five cats and a dog with black hood over its head and wrapped in a cloth hiding the chains underneath. An orange cat had his hand on the dog's shoulder. Everyone turned as the Khao Manee appeared with Alex behind her. They both walked onto the stage. Michael moved through the crowd to get closer.

"I underestimated you Private" the Khao Manee praised the orange cat.

"Does that mean, I can take you to dinner?" he bit his tongue after saying it.

"Why is there a dog in a uniform?" Michael heard someone in the crowd ask.

"He used to be Commodore Lucy's slave." He heard another say.

"I heard he is still" Michael heard yet another say.

"No, she convinced the Navy to allow her slave to join, as long as he served under her."

"He is wearing a caption's uniform!"

"He is only allowed to order those under Commodore Lucy's command."

"No, he can only order those beneath him that serve on her ship"

"That's what I meant!"

"On her ship, the commodore is the only one above him." The crowd grew quiet as Lucy began to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, before you is an illegal dog." She stated. The crowd grew angry say insults about the dog. "Quiet down please." The crowd quieted down. "This dog is not only illegal but gave birth to another dog." The crowd was in shock, some whispered among themselves. Lucy signaled to Alex. Alex removed the hood from the dog's head. The crowd was in shock to see a Great Dane; they were rare only owned by the richest of owners. They were more shocked to see the black eye and blood dripping from its mouth. Lucy glared at the orange cat. He looked surprise. Lucy looked at Alex. Alex grabbed the orange cat by the neck. The crowd went into uproar. Lucy ignored them as she walked up to Alex and the orange cat. "Private Paulo, you were ordered to capture the dog! Nothing more! Let him go and get him out of my site!" she ordered. Alex dropped Paulo. Two naval officers secured Paulo dragging him off the stage. The crowd grew to more uproar. "They wouldn't be satisfied until more is done."

"What are you suggesting Commodore?"

"They may want to see more dog blood spilled."

"Your orders?"

"I spoke with the admiral on this matter, she is a Great Dane. Unfortunately that makes her special as far as the admiral is concerned."

"I see."

"Hold her!" Lucy said walking away. Alex grabbed the Great Dane forcing her to keep her legs apart and bracing her legs. Lucy took off her gloves handing them to the black cat. She walked back over took a deep breath and socked the Great Dane in the stomach. Alex made sure the dog keep her stance as Lucy socked her once more, but this time in the jaw. Lucy walked back over the black cat who handed her gloves after she wiped her hands. "Charles, the doctor confirmed, for certain she was not pregnant?" Lucy whispered.

"Yes, we had two doctors confirm."

"Well then as far as the public shows, they just watched a naval officer kill an unborn dog." She said walked off the stage.

"Commodore!"

"As far as the navy is concerned, I just punched a non-pregnant dog." She said without turning around. Alex let the Great Dane fall to her knees. He walked off stage following Lucy. Charles signal for two dogs to secure the Great Dane and prepare to take her back to the naval prison. The Great Dane looked up slightly. She met eyes with her lover. Michael wanted grab her off the stage and run her out of here, but they both knew it would be hopeless. Michael turned walking back through the crowd. Now he needed to find his lover's child.


	5. Chapter 4

Blood splattered across the floor. A figure in black wiped the blade in their hand with a cloth. The figure shook its head staring at the two dead bodies. The figure walked of the house. It was confronted by two naval officers. The officers drew their guns. "You're under arrest!" one of them shouted trying to sound tough.

"I can smell your fear" the black hooded cat smirked.

"Drop your weapons or we will fire"

"As you wish" the hooded cat dropped the sword. The two naval officers now lying on their backs holding their shoulders were a small throwing knife was sticking out. The hooded cat grabbed the throwing knives out.

"FREEZE!" A newcomer officer shouted.

"This may help you." The hooded cat said pulling out a piece of paper.

"No! No fucken way!"

"Yes, that is the admiral signature" the hooded cat smirked.

"Good" a second newcomer arrived.

"Charles, my good friend—" the hooded cat spoke only to be cut off.

"We're not friends, also the admiral wants to see you Claire" Charles said turning to lead the way.

Blood splatter the floor. Lucy rolled her eyes as the two naval officers holding the Great Dane helped her back to her feet. "You can't even keep her from tripping, can you?" Lucy asked clearly pissed.

"So this is the Great Dane." A tall cat in a decorated naval uniform said as he entered the room.

"Admiral" they all saluted.

"At ease"

"Yes admiral, this is the Great Dane… Admiral?" Lucy responded as the admiral lifted the dog's robe looking at her reproductive area.

"Clearly not an unused dog" the admiral said standing up letting the robe fall back covering the dog.

"We have company" Alex said. Everyone turned their head to see a hooded cat drop from the support beams.

"That is one of many things I hate about dogs, is their damn sense of smell!" the hooded cat spat.

"Good to see you got Charles' message" the admiral replied.

"Of course Albert"

"That is admiral to you!" Lucy barked.

"Commodore, we have more important matters" Admiral Albert (Taller and older version of Abbey). "Now, Claire. That dog over there in the robe is a Great Dane."

"I can tell by the ridiculous curves." Claire rolled her eyes.

"We found her—"

"Cut the shit! Why I am here?" Claire cut Albert off.

"She gave birth to a puppy, about three or four years ago. You are to bring that puppy here. Unharmed and no one must know about this puppy. Understood?" Albert explained sternly.

"Crystal clear."

"Are you sure sending a one-eyed freak is a good idea?" another commodore asked. Claire drew her sword slashing the cat just to the right of his eye.

"Better than a blind cat, like you will be"

"Enough!" Albert interrupted. "You have your mission Claire, get going!" Claire bowed causing her hood to land back on her head. She turned and left. "Commodore Lucy"

"Yes Admiral"

"At ease. There is news of a pirate ship raiding a slave trade center in Porttownsinn. Take your crew and set sail. Bring back the slaves alive, and the pirates, as many as you can, back alive as well." Albert ordered. Lucy took a bow and left with Alex behind her. "One last thing before you go." Lucy stopped and turned to face Albert. "You said a cat might be involved in this mess?" he asked pointing to the Great Dane.

"Yes, a Korat sure."

"Alright, take your leave, but"

"Yes admiral?"

"I want to 'borrow' that private you complained about."

"Yes, admiral" Lucy nodded and left with Alex behind her.

"Take this Great Dane to my house, my wife already knows what to do. Listen to her."

"Admiral you wanted to see me?" an orange cat poked his head through the door.

"Yes, Private Paulo, do come in." Albert ordered. Paulo entered the room. "I have a very important mission for you."

"I am honored Admiral" Paulo replied.

"You are to spy on this Korat and report what he does. You are to remain unseen and do nothing, but report to me. I don't care if he rapes or kills! Only report to me!" Albert said getting only an inch from Paulo's face.

"Understood!"

Michael rubbed his forehead as he held his face in his hands. He had to find his lover's child before anyone else did. He knew nothing of what it looked like, or if it was male or female, or even where to look. Michael felt the stress crushing him. He stood up and sighed. He started up the stairs. He knew he had to work fast.


	6. Chapter 5

Claire was squatting examining some dog fur. She held it to good eye to get a good look. She scratched her head, it was Great Dane alright, but there was some other breed. She knew this was the missing puppy's fur, but it wasn't pure Great Dane. She put the fur in a small pocket in the front of her leather suit.

"Damn it!" Lucy yelled. Alex was slightly behind her with a hand on her shoulder. The city lay in ruins. The pirates destroyed almost everything. Lucy and Alex watched as their crew led all the slaves onto the ship. The pirates raided, destroyed, killed, and raped. Even the slaves were not spared from rape. Lucy knew the value of those slaves dropped a lot especially the ones that were pure. She sighed. After they loaded the last slave they would head back and report to the admiral. The only ones left alive were slaves.

Paulo hide in the shadows as he saw his target. Michael had been looking for Sara's child for four days now without any luck. He walked into the woods; they were about a mile from his house. He walked about four hundred feet. He fell to his hands and knees started crying. "I am sorry I couldn't find your son or daughter Sara…" Mike's ears lifted. He turned to see a small shadow. He walked up to it. He could see a small creature running from him. He chased after it. Paulo followed quietly behind Michael. Michael corned the small creature. He was it was a small puppy. It was a female. She was wearing nothing expect some dirt. She stared into Michael's eye with terror. He knelt down. He saw she had grey fur, but it was a different shade than Sara's. "Did you lose your mommy?" Michael asked. The puppy nodded. "Is your mommy's name Sara?"

"Are you Meshal?"

"Michael?" Michael asked.

"Daddy!" the puppy ran up hugging the confused korat.

"I am Sara's husband, but I am not your daddy. I am cat and she is a dog. They can't…"

"Create babies?" Michael was in shock at her words. "You're my daddy! You and mommy made me!" She said hugging her dad. Michael hugged her lifting her and crying. Paulo just watched. He stepped back and started walking away. He just saw a daughter and father meet for the first time and now he was going to rip them apart. He looked back one last time before he headed back to the naval base.

Claire growled. She had lost the trail she had. She knelt down examining some fur. Korat fur. She walked further into the forest knowing she was back on the trial.


	7. Chapter 6

Paulo stopped dead in his tracks. He saw Claire walking towards him. He stood up straight he wasn't going to let her take this victory from him. He walked up to her bull shitting her and telling some lie. He was surprised when she believed him and walked the other direction. Paulo ran through the streets. He stopped. He saw Commodore Lucy walking off her ship. Her head hung low. He walked up to her. He whispered in her ear that he had good news. She turned her head. He flinched expecting her to smack him, but she didn't. She looked at him with sadness and desperation in her eyes. She hugged him. It was more using him as support to stand, but it was a hug. He whispered in her ear his good news. She let go of him and started marching towards the naval base. He went to follow but she ordered him to help the crew he was a part of. He felt so angry he could cry. All of his hard work was for nothing. The damn commodore was going to take credit for what he did.

"Haha, you do actually have a purpose. I was wrong calling you worthless." The Khao Manee chuckled. "I love when you beg for your life. It's so god damn amusing! Now beg like the worthless piece of shit you are." There was silence. "How much do you value your life?" the Khao Manee asked.

"After what you did to my crouch? NONE!" The cat spat.

"Hang him by his torso. Over the side of the ship. I don't want to sharks or crocs eating him whole, but little piece by little piece."

"YOU GUTLESS FUCK!"

"Alejandro, I am going to enjoy your screams of pain and anguish." The Khao Manee said and he signaled his crew to take Alejandro away.

"YOU WILL PAY!" Alejandro screamed as he was taken away.

"If I had a ship for every time heard that, oh wait I do have a fleet that large. Tell Satan I said hello" The Khao Manee mocked. The Khao Manee leaned back in his chair. He wore very dark brown leather boots and black pants with a pitch black shirt and red coat, similar to that of a naval officer, which was not buttoned up at all. It had silver trimming. On his left had a black glove and his right a red one. He had two swords sheathed at his side, a rapier at his right and cutlass at this left. He had green eyes and on his head was a red hat with silver trimming and a black feather. He heard a knock at his quarter's door. "Yes?"

"Captain, may I come in?" he heard a female voice.

"Do come in Scarlet."the Khao Manee captain said. A female black cat walked in closing the door. She wore very tall dark brown boots going up to just over half way up her upper legs. She wore matching gloves, but they were slightly darker. She wore blue shorts the left side a little higher due to a rip from combat. She wore a pink shirt that reveals a large part of her torso. Her cleavage was show from a rip at the top, not a large amount just enough to see they were there since enemy pirate ripped their wanting to get a look. Her nickname came from several sources. Her red eyes, how bloody her fights were, and from her face sometimes when she looked at or was around the captain. She was called a whore by many, but the true is the only man she ever let she her naked body let and sleep with was her captain.

"Greetings captain" Scarlet said. Despite being second in command to only the captain himself and had known him longer than any other, she was rather nervous around him.

"What do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"Well captain…" She said still nervous.

"I asked to you call me by my name when we were alone. Does that make you uncomfortable?"

"No! Not at all."

"Come her" he said signaling her. She walked over rather slowly. "If calling me by my name doesn't bother you, then…"

"I am sorry Lucifer." Scarlet said her face turning a light red. She thanked God her black fur hide her redness. He smiled pulling her towards him. He gave her a kiss on the check then started kissing her neck. She felt his hand on her waist. She guided his hand to her shorts. He moved his lips to hers. Outside of Lucifer's quarters there was a tall black cat. He was standing leaning against the wall next to the door. He was third in command. He knew what was going on inside. He was one of the few. He smiled to himself. He felt honored he got to insure his captain and his superior got to enjoy making love.

Paulo grumbled. He was furious. He was going to give to Commodore Lucy a piece of his mind for making him stay till night helping the crew take care of the slaves. He bumped a naval officer. He saluted.

"At ease and follow me!" the officer ordered. Paulo follow him. They walked into a room. There was Charles, Lucy, Albert, and Alex. The officer saluted then turned and left.

"Private Paulo" Admiral Albert started. "I heard you found the missing puppy."

"Yes sir!" Paulo answered.

"Is that all you have to report?"

"No sir, I have more" Paulo smirked.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I apologize for the one sexual scene in the whole story. I hope it wasn't too much for you.


	8. Chapter 7

Derek shook his head. He woke up to the door opening. He watched as Scarlet closed Lucifer's quarter's door. He shrugged as she walked back to the lower deck. He closed his eyes to hear the door open.

"Aye Captain" Derek said standing at attention.

"Derek, you look exhausted. Perhaps you should rest." Lucifer said placing his right hand on Derek's shoulder. Derek nodded and headed to the lower deck himself. Lucifer walked around up the stairs to the deck above his quarters. He saw Sam (Yes that Sam). "Sam, you been at the wheel, get some rest I will take it from here." He said. Same gave a nod and let Lucifer take the wheel. Sam headed the opening on the deck leading the lower deck. He stepped on the first step only pushed out the way by another pirate.

"Captain! There be a fight on board."

"Sam, take the wheel for me." Lucifer said leaving the wheel. Same ran up grabbing the wheel. Lucifer went to the underdeck. He turned the corner to see a crowd gather and fight in the middle. He shoved two pirates out of his way like a cowboy opening saloon doors. "What is the meaning of this?" he asked disgust and anger in his tone. He gritted his teeth. Scarlet stood blood dripping from her mouth and a bruise on her face. The other pirate Surge had what looked like claw marks on his chest ripping his shirt and one on his cheek. Surge's face was flinching and Scarlet was holding her stomach. "I don't give a flying fuck who started this shit or what the fuck it's about!" he yelled furious. Only those who hadn't been serving on board long assumed Scarlet would be given favoritism, but those who served Lucifer for years knew that was myth. Lucifer walked up Surge. "You call yourself a man hitting woman for that fact attacking a fellow crewmember?!" Lucifer barked. His saliva landed on Surge's face. Lucifer turned to Scarlet. "And you! You're a god damn veteran I expect you to act like it!" he barked. He grabbed her by throat throwing her to ground hard. "My quarters NOW!" he barked stepping on her tail. As soon as he lifted his foot she crawled away eventually getting to her feet. Lucifer turned to Surge. "Go get cleaned up! You're taking the wheel till we dock!" he said his tone still irritated. Lucifer walked back towards the stairs the main deck. "Back to your positions!" he yelled without turning around. Lucifer slammed his quarter's door shut. Scarlet was kneeling in front of his chair. He sat down and looked down at her face. She looked up and their eyes met. His glare met her tears.

"They're from the pain, captain" she said rubbing her eyes. He grabbed her wrist moving her arm out to the side and noticed blood was still coming from her mouth. He had his gloves in a front pocket on his coat. He grabbed her cheek making her open her mouth. She groaned almost biting on his fingers. Her eyes were squinted. She held her hand to her head. Lucifer placed his hand behind her head. He stopped glaring so he didn't look mad as she blacked out.

Admiral Albert was sitting with his elbows on the table his hands folded in front of his mouth. Paulo was still filling them all in the on the details. The door slammed open. "Their gone" Claire frowned. They all turned to see her slammed the door closed. "The only reason I 'believed' you was because I knew it was only a matter of time"

"So he didn't return home with his daughter?" Albert asked.

"No, and it makes sense why not." Claire said bluntly.

"Well you will continue hunting for the puppy and now for her father. Private Paulo, you are free to serve aboard your commodore's ship. If permitted."

"We welcome the help." Lucy said.

The cold gentle sea breeze flowed through the dog's fur. He was tall German Shepard. He looked down at his ship seeing his crew working busily. On the highest flag was a cross bones of dog's skull gnawing a bone. The ship was known as 'The Cat's Bain'.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Wow another character... and another short chapter... Sorry...


	9. Chapter 8

"Commodore" Lucy perked her good ear. She looked up to the crow's rest.

"Report" Lucy shouted making sure he could hear her.

"Ships locked in combat!"

"Can you identify either?" Lucy shouted.

"One Naval, the other I see a black sails!"

"Black sails?!" Lucy asked rather confused.

"Yes Commodore! On one of the sails has crossbones! Pirates Commodore!"

"Man your positions! Full speed ahead!" Lucy ordered. "What kind if crossbones?"

"A Skull with Horns!"

"Isn't that the—" Lucy cut Charles off.

"Yes it is" she said as her shoulders tensed. Charles could feel her hand on his shoulder trembling.

"Sail back to our previous course."

"But Captain"

"That is an order!" Charles barked firing a shot into the air.

_"Look at er, ain't she looker?" A pirate grinned. _

_ "With a body like that she asking for it!" another said lifting the cat's chin._

_ "Eh! No one touches her till I have my pick!" Dean said shoving a pirate aside. "Oi! No one told me we got ourselves a Khao Manee!" Lying sideways on the ground was Khao Manee. Stripped, bound, and gagged. _

_ "Where are your manners?!" The pirates moved away. Lucifer walked up with a grin on his face. "Doesn't the captain get first pick? Or would anyone like to challenge that?" One pirate raised his hand only to be shoved to the ground by other._

_ "You have a death wish?" the shover whispered to the shoved._

_ "She is a good one Captain!" Dean stated. _

_ "Tell me what I can't tell by looks!" Lucifer said kneeling down next to the tied Khao Manee._

_ "Naval, Captain"_

_ "Naval captain?"_

_ "Commodore"_

_ "Well now, we have a higher up." Lucifer smirked. The Khao Manee's eyes grew big as Lucifer lifted her legs by her ankles. "It seems we have a clean one boys." Something caught Lucifer's eye. He saw her right ear bend down as expected, but what caught his eye was the lack of movement from the left ear. He noticed her eyes closed. He twisted her left ear, but there was no response. He twisted her right ear and she screamed in pain._

_ "So her left ear is broken…" Dean stated scratching his head._

_ "Commodore?" Lucifer asked dragging the Khao Manee to her feet._

_ "Aye Captain"_

_ "Commodore… How far behind the old admiral are ya?"_

_ "…"_

_ "I asked you a question!" Lucifer said twisting her right ear with his free hand. Still the Khao Manee remained silent. Lucifer shoved her hard one hand. She land on the deck on her back. Lucifer placed his boot right over her throat. He pulled his foot back placing back on the deck. "Take her to my quarters. You know how I feel about raping with an audience." The Khao Manee's eyes grew big as two pirates by her arms lifted her to her feet. Lucifer perked his ears signaling them to stop. He drew his cutlass with his left hand. He brought to her face. He sliced the rope that was in her mouth freeing her to speak._

_ "Third!" she gasped._

_ "That's more like it. A girl in the Navy. Now that is something you don't see." He said grabbing her gently by the throat. "How about you and I make a deal? Third in command Commodore"_

"But we can't let those pirates attack other ship!" a naval officer shouted. Many agreed with him.

"Are you going to disobey an order?" Charles barked back.

"Commodore said full speed ahead. Right commodore?! Commodore…" the naval officer said trailing off. They looked around not seeing the Commodore. Private Paulo had seen the commodore retreat to her quarters, but he said not a word.

"Daddy aren't you tied?" the little puppy asked her father. Michael was carrying his newly discovered daughter on his back. He was tired, but he knew they had to get far away if they wanted to be safe.

"No, Daddy is going fine" Michael lied.

"Is mommy ok?" the puppy asked. Michael knew the answer to that, but he didn't want to tell his daughter. He looked up at the sky wondering if he was doing the right thing or even going the right way.

Lucifer sighed. The naval ship they attacked had little he wanted on board. He decided to enjoy the fact that was one less ship to worry about. "Captain another naval ship south!" A pirate shouted. Lucifer walked over to him signaling for telescope. He looked through and grinned.

"Nothing to worry about."

"I don't understand Captain."

"Remember our Commodore friend?"

"Aye"

"That's her ship."

"Oh"

"We have a higher chance of the dead bodies attacking us." Lucifer said. "Sink this useless piece of shit!" he ordered. He watched as his ship fired on the naval ship next to his ship. All it had were dead bodies, gun powder and a few cannons.

Private Paulo swallowed as he knocked on the door. He heard silence. He turned to walk away, but stopped hearing a 'come in'. He opened the door closing it behind him. He saw Commodore Lucy laying her head on the desk in her quarters. He noticed her coat hanging up. She lifted her herself. Paulo could see she had undone the top three buttons of her shirt. "How can I help you?"

"Umm… well…" Paulo stuttered looking for words.

"If my shirt bothers you can I button in back up."

"No, Commodore! I mean it does bother me! I mean…"

"I understand Private."

"Commodore, if I may... you look terrible." Paulo said.

"Bad memories came back seeing that ship.

_"I will never sit by and watch you wreak havoc!" the Khao Manee spat._

_ "Take her to my quarters." Lucifer ordered. "If I can't your cooperation, then I will take your body. I have been looking for a personal toy." Lucifer followed the two pirates carrying the Khao Manee. Lucifer opened the door to his quarters. The Khao Manee hit the floor. Lucifer signaled to the two pirates and closed the door. He walked over grabbing her by her wrists. He positioned her on his bed her legs spread and her head against the wall. Her body was slouched. He tied a rope around her neck and tied the other end to a beam a few inches above her head. The roped was long enough not to choke her, but short enough to make she didn't go more than a few feet. "Welcome to your new home" Lucifer grinned. _

"Commodore is there anything I can do to help?" Paulo asked.

"If you want to get on my good side so I will possibly date you?" Lucy asked.

"Commodore I would—"

"I am not stupid Private. You have a better chance of being admiral."

_"Well it's been about two weeks, you like it here I take it?" Lucifer asked as he watched Scarlet feed the Khao Manee._

_ "You can't even untie me so I can feed myself?" the Khao Manee asked._

_ "You're not going anywhere or changing your attire, unless you strike that deal with me." Lucifer said. Scarlet got up and left since she finished feeding the Khao Manee. "You should be thankful. All you had to do since you been here is let me touch that face of yours and keep your legs open."_

_ "Are you planning on using me for your pleasure?"_

_ "I figured I would be nice." He pushed her forcing her to face the wall. He adjusted his pants. "I am growing tired of waiting. Grab this and make a happy captain." The Khao Manee frowned a sad frown. She knew what was lying on her hands. She guessed it would be best to do as he asked. Before she could finish Lucifer grabbed her making her face him. He make her get on bend over as if she were on all fours, but her hands were still tied behind her back. "This is my last offer. I am going to use you as I intended if you refuse." He brought it less than fourth an inch from her face. "Accept my deal or open wide"_

"Umm… how come we fled from that pirate ship?" Paulo asked.

"I might as well tell you. I made a deal with that ship's captain" Lucy said sounding ashamed.

"I suppose… I should keep this a secret."

"That would be nice." Lucy said sounding tired.

"What deal did you make?"

"I turn a blind eye to his actions." Lucy said no longer able to look at Paulo.

"What did he give you?" Paulo asked.

"My freedom"


End file.
